Network processors typically use single channel or multiple memory channels to provide required bandwidth for data processing functions where data are stored and then forwarded to a destination, for example, as in store-and-forward functions performed by network processors. For wide memory structures, read-modify-write operations are often required, whereas for multiple channel designs, interleaving block addresses or “stripping” may be used to spread the memory accesses across the channels so that all channels may be utilized.